


Fear

by Qiralyn_Cassette



Series: Irko Week 2020 [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh adopts Zuko, Iroh is Trying, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiralyn_Cassette/pseuds/Qiralyn_Cassette
Summary: Iroh snaps at a thirteen-year-old Zuko.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Irko Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995493
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Fear

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU RIGHT NOW! I told you not to go there and instead of listening to me you went behind my back and went there anyway! I told you to not go there for a reason!” Iroh yells at Zuko once they are back on the ship.

Zuko looks up at his uncle and then immediately looks back down to the ground. His uncle looks furious and terrifying right now, Zuko started to realize why his uncle was such a feared and respected General.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you!” His uncle barks at him but Zuko finds that he can’t move. He doesn’t want to make his uncle angrier than he already is but his body seems to have decided to freeze.

He can feel his uncle grab his chin and roughly makes him look at him.

When their eyes meet his uncle’s eyes widen and his anger seems to immediately dissipate.

Zuko isn’t sure if he should feel even more scared or relieved. His uncle reaches out to him and he finds himself automatically flinching. His uncle stops for a second before continuing and wrapping him in a hug.

“I’m sorry Zuko… I am so so sorry. I never meant to scare you like that. I’m sorry I snapped at you. I promise you that I would never do something like this ever again.”

Zuko returns the hug and though he doesn’t believe what his uncle’s saying full-heartedly, he trusts his uncle to keep his promise. Zuko has never seen his uncle break any of the promises he’s made.

“I am sorry I lost my temper with you and I didn’t mean to frighten you but please don’t do something like this ever again. I was afraid I might have lost you when I saw them carry your unconscious body… I can’t lose another son.”

“It’s ok, I deserved it. I’m sorry I disobeyed you…” Zuko mumbles

“You’re forgiven and no, you didn’t deserve to be yelled at like that. After everything you’ve been through it’s my job to make you feel safe and I did the exact opposite today. Even though you frustrate me I should have never yelled at you. No matter how angry I am at the things you do, it was wrong of me to take that anger out on you. Understand?”

“I think so.” Zuko says in a voice barely above a whisper.

__________________________________________________________________________

Que Zuko proceeding to give Iroh a heart attack for 3 years straight.

**Author's Note:**

> I should have had this done yesterday 😕 Better late than never, right?


End file.
